


Come What May

by Leonhart26



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhart26/pseuds/Leonhart26
Summary: Seifer had returned to garden and people are less then happy about it. Will Seifer be able to let his past be the past, or will certain things stand in his way? SeiferxZell First Fic Please review!(I am currently going over the second chapter. I realize it's not really that way i wanted it go, and I was up all night. All the same, I'm going to re-do the entire chapter )
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Zell Dincht
Kudos: 8





	Come What May

**Author's Note:**

> Took down chapter 2 and I'm redoing it entirely. That wasn't even what I had wanted the chapter to be. So yeah. I'll post it later when I rewrite it! Reviews are always welcome.

{Come What May}

SeiferxZell ZellxSeifer

Warnings

This pairing will be two blond males, Seifer Almasy & Zell Dincht. It will feature, violence, blood, sex, rape, torture, language, BDSM, sadism, consensual sex as well may be some OOC

Please leave reviews!

"Traitor!"

"Worthless Knight!"

"Sorceresses whore!

"Fucking useless faggot!"

"You don't fucking belong here."

"You should have stayed where you were"

Seifer sighed as he re-read the papers he'd found slipped under his door, biting his lip at the hate behind those words. It was a regular thing to receive these letters from the people here at garden, so he mostly just ignored it and put the notes away in his top dresser. He tried to not let it get to him, and for the most part. He acted liked everything was fine. He was quite good at that. Seifer Almasy never really let much get to him, or he hadn't before—but lately, it was becoming harder.

They were constant. The names—the threats he'd received from countless people. He tried to dismiss it, but their words were haunting him. He knew he wasn't too welcome here in garden, but he'd returned and tried to make a go of it again, and he seemed to be doing pretty well so far. He'd been keeping to himself, even with the constant name calling and threats he received almost on a daily basis.

And him having finally been outed—well, that just made things worse for him. He was the Sorceress Knight, and he was a fucking faggot. He had tried to keep that dark secret of his hidden—and hadn't intended on anyone finding out that he'd preferred the male gender, but word travels fast and, next thing you know, he was out as a gay man around garden. So that just made the threats worse for him.

Seifer wasn't one who usually cared what others thought of him, that was true. He was always confident and self assured—and a part of him—a small part, was gad he didn't have to hide it anymore.

He didn't associate much with the people here—opting instead to spend his time either training or bury his nose in the books to study. He was serious about passing this time and stayed out of the way of others, not wanting to start anything for fear of getting kicked out. Though he still had a tendency to not listen so well. But he does spend an ample amount of time in the library as well to read, or in his room. He only talked to a few people. Those being pretty-boy and that damn cowboy and the extremely hyper chick—Selphie, his Instructors, Quistis and Dincht. Though he talked to the latter of the two the most, however. He'd grown a little closer to them, especially the chicken-wuss.

He definitely wasn't the same as before, but he still tried to maintain his old self. He would still antagonize Zell, knowing he gets easily pissed off by Seifer's barbs and taunts. Seifer had admitted to himself that he liked to see the kid get all worked up, face flushed, and watching his muscles flex…

Another dirty secret he had—harboring feelings for the other blond. That he kept well hidden. He wasn't about to let that get out. What the hell would he think? Sure, they already knew he was gay, which was bad enough, but that's all. And these feelings weren't as recent as he thought they were the more he thought about it. It had started about six months ago upon his return to garden and they'd grown closer and found they had things in common with each other and had the same tastes in music.

Sure, having these unrequited feelings sucked, but at least he still got to piss Zell off sometimes, which he loved to do. It was probably more so to hide the fact that he had feelings for the other man. And Seifer still got to fight with the chicken-headed wuss.

Dincht was also one of his instructors now—which surprised Seifer when he'd first found out. He was a combat specialist teacher here at garden and the taller blond was forced to take his class if he wanted to pass. And he found he was getting better at hand to hand combat-not to say he wasn't good before, but he'd gotten better. He was mostly using Hyperion in fights. Nothing felt better than having his gunblade in his hands.

Seifer blinked when he heard a knock at his door. "What?"

"Seifer?" That was Zell's voice.

Seifer sighed and got up of his bed to answer it. "What do you want, Dincht?"

Zell crossed his arms. "You missed class today," he pointed out, lifting a brow.

Sefier ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. He knew he missed class today. He hadn't been feeling particularly well today, and then the threats he thought it better to say in his room. He knew it wasn't a good excuse, and Seifer hated making excuses so he tended to avoid doing so. He never was one for excuses. He saw the other giving him a curious frown and also crossed his arms over his well muscled chest.

"Yeah, I know." That was all he could think of to say at the moment, not wanting to use an excuse. "Didn't feel like going," he also added with a shrug.

"Dude, you can't just decide that," Zell said with a small shake of his head. "You want to pass, right?"

"It's one fucking class, Dincht," Seifer said.

"Yeah? That's not the point here! You need to attend these classes, or I'm gonna have to write you up if you miss anymore."

Seifer glared. "You wouldn't."

"Try me, Seifer," Zell said while matching his glare. He was not intimidated by the taller blond. "I want to see you pass, but this is actually the second time you've skipped out."

Seifer snorted, "whatever, Dincht. I know this already. I don't even know why I'm taking this fucking class."

"You're taking it because it's required of you," Zell pointed out, arms still crossed. "Regardless if you know it or not."

"Whatever."

"Now you sound like Squall."

"Is there anything else you wanted, chicken-wuss? Because if not, get out of my room," Seifer said, nodding his head towards the opened door. He really just wanted to lie down, not deal with a lecture from the brat.

"Is that any way to talk to your instructor?" the shorter male replied, now putting his hands into the pockets of his baggy cargo shorts he liked to wear.

"Come off it, chicken."

"Don't call me that," Zell said quietly, getting pissed himself.

Seifer really hadn't intended to skip classes—he didn't even really know why he did sometimes. He just didn't feel like going. He knew his lack of taking orders from others was what caused him to fail the last couple of times in the past. He never was good at taking orders from anyone—never had been. That was the only reason he failed. But he had tired to do better at the sort of thing—but old habits die hard, he supposed with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Zell inquired, head tilted to the side slightly, looking at him.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Seifer answered smoothly. "Are we done here?" He was just itching to shove Zell out of his room.

"Quistis said you're doing a little better," he mentioned casually, startling the taller of the two, who cocked his head. "But, you still don't really listen too well."

Seifer just shrugged slightly.

"Man, you need to start listening if you wanna pass. Well-" Zell paused for a moment. "You'll have to make this classes session up."

"What?"

The younger just nodded. "Yeah. Tomorrow after class—you and I are going to practice the skills set you missed today."

The older just groaned. "Seriously?"

"Yep. And also Quisty asked me to give this to you from missing her class the other day," Zell said while handing the other blond a few sheets of paper.

Seifer snatched the paper from him and snorted. Just great. Now he had to make up extra work for her class too? Fuck him.

"I already know about junctions…"

Zell cut him off, "Seifer, it's part of passing for SeeD. You have to do the assignments. They're not an option, no matter what you think."

"Fuck off, chicken-wuss," Seifer snapped. "I already know this shit and I'm capable of passing."

"Then why haven't you?" he challenged the other with a knowing look, further pissing off the larger of the two.

Seifer was silent for a moment, wanting so badly to just sock Zell in the jaw in that moment but he held himself back, He knew Zell was right to a certain point, but it still pissed him the fuck off that it was Zell—Zell of all people telling him this. He snared quietly, not unnoticed by the shorter man, who smirked triumphantly.

"Tomorrow, Seifer," Zell continued when it was apparent the other had nothing to say. "Be there or I'm gonna have to write you up."

Seifer hardened his glare. "Yes, sir, Instructor," he spat the word out, feeling the need to punch something really, really hard right now. Zell always managed to piss him off. He wondered sometimes how he even developed these damn feelings in the first place. That is, of course, until he's brutally reminded.

He watched as the other walked out before shutting his door harder than absolutely necessary, a loud bang echoing off the walls in his silent room.

"Fuck," Seifer groaned to himself, hitting the wall with his fist, hard enough it should have done some damage. But he was too angry too care.

He was on the verge of being a failure yet again, and Dincht basically pointing that out to him. He knew on some level that Zell was right, of course, but he couldn't stop himself from getting pissed. He really needed to blow off some steam right now, so he went and pulled out his gunblade where it laid stored by his closet door and headed for the door. It wasn't too late, but late enough hardly anyone should be around this time. He opened the door and started his trek to the training center.

The feeling of his blade gliding through the air as it cut through the monsters was a good feeling and it helped relax him. He mostly likes to come here close to after hours when no one would really be around. He usually stayed there for a few hours at a time, and then wearing himself out enough he could actually get some decent sleep, which he hadn't been getting much of lately. He was a fucking mess and he knew it but he hid it well under his arrogance and cocky attitude he was so known for. It wasn't their concern anyway. He could take care of himself just fine, and had been ever since he came to garden after having been raised by the only mother figure he'd ever know, Edea Kramer.

He'd been on his own since coming here and he knew how to handle himself pretty well. He just sucked at taking orders.

Once there, he immediately went ahead to find something to kill, but didn't have too much options in here. They really needed to add some decent monsters in here, Seifer thought as he continued to walk further in. These enemies weren't a match for him and he knew this. His greens eyes swept the area and, finding what he was looking for, charged into his first grat, immediately incinerating it with a fire spell. This continued on for a moment longer, cutting through these monsters with such ease, his blade making swishing sounds through the air as he raised it and drove it forward.

"It's late, you know," a voice said sometime later, making him whirl around to face the voice.

"Leonhart," Seifer nodded his head.

"Why are you here this late?"

"It's not that late…" Seifer trailed off as he looked at his watch and saw what time it was. It was well after midnight. "Oh," he added after he saw the time.

"How long have you been here?" Squall asked, crossing his arms.

"Longer than I thought," was the only reply. He hadn't wanted to stand here and talk to the ice princess. "Why are you here, princess?"

"Fuck off, Seifer," said man glared at him.

"Right, well, I'm heading out of here," he said with a mocking solute. "Good night, Commander."

"Hold up, Seifer," Squall stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, feeling the other tense, before removing his hand as quickly as he had put it there.

"What?" He was starting to get tired.

"I heard you weren't listening to your instructors," Squall mentioned, "and that you have skipped a few classes. Two of Dincht's and one of Quis's."

"Yeah, I know."

"You can't be doing that."

"I know," he said again. "I've already heard all this from chicken-wuss. I don't need to hear it from you too, princess."

"Be that as it may," Squall said again, "you need to learn to listen better."

"I'm still passing…"

"Barely."

Seifer ran a calloused hand through golden blond hair that was party matted to his finely sculpted features. And he wiped away some sweat off his forehead. He didn't need to hear this shit again. He just stared at the other male, not saying anything for a moment.

"I'm serious, Seifer. You need to listen and stop giving your Instructors a hard time," Squall said when Seifer didn't say anything.

"Oh, whatever," Seifer finally snapped, having already been through this conversation once.

"If you fail again, you'll just be out on your ass."

"I won't fail," Seifer insisted of the brunet. "Trust me. I already know this shit."

"That's not the point, Almasy. You actually have to listen and do the damn assignments." Seifer liked it better when Squall didn't talk so much, then maybe his anger wouldn't be rising.

"I do the assignments. I just don't like taking orders."

"Do you even want to pass?" Squall asked with a quirked brow.

"Of course I do," Seifer glared. "What the hell kinda question is that?"

"A simple one."

"Look, Commander," he said with narrowed eyes. "I'll pass."

"Good. See that you do," was the reply he got.

"Yeah, well, whatever, Squall."

"I just want to see you pass."

"I'm sure you do," Seifer said with a roll of his eyes.

"I do. That's why I let you come back."

Seifer paused and gave Squall a look. "Fine," he decided, "I'll fucking make up work and fucking do as I'm told." It pained him to say that last part.

The shorter male nodded his approval at that. "Alright. Good."

"Well, I'd love to stay here and chat, but I'm gonna go to bed." With a short wave, he walked off, Squall staring at his retreating back for a couple seconds before he too walked off. He had a long day and was wiped out and was more than ready for sleep.

"You need to leave garden, you fucking disgusting faggot. Go back where you came from."

Seifer stared down at the note that was tossed on his desk, feeling a deep anger in his chest. This was getting tiring and these were becoming more persistent.

"We don't need traitors like you around here," a voice hissed in his ear when Zell's back was turned. "You're a traitor and a cocksucking faggot." The disgust was evident in his voice as he hissed out the words.

Seifer stilled in his writing at the voice and turned his glare on the speaker. "Fuck off," he hissed back, clenching his fists tight. He would not be belittle by the likes of this fucking wannabee, even though his words stung slightly.

"I call it like I see it, fag," the voice snickered, knowing he'd gotten to the tall blond. He got a good look at the guy. Short brown hair, hazel eyes that held an anger in them that made him pause for a moment. He had on leather pants and a silver choker. And his shirt was a button down plain white shirt.

He looked back to the front of the class where Zell was going on about different forms of fighting and the best strategies. He tried his best to ignore the idiot next to him and focus his attention on the lesson at hand. And the do's and don't of combat, which Seifer already knew, but was determined to pay attention. He was use to people saying shit anyway.

"Such a little cocksucker. I bet you like it, don't you? So how many cocks have you sucked, traitor?" The voice chuckled darkly.

Seifer clenched his teeth and hissed out, "shut up, asshole."

"Oh, struck a nerve, did I?" he said back, mocking. "Garden doesn't need little traitorous bitches around here."

"The only bitch is you." Seifer said with a heated glare.

"Fuckin whore," he hissed.

Seifer was getting pissed and before he could think about what he was doing, he stood up suddenly, turning a hateful glare to the bastard, disregarding the startled look the chicken gave him, and snarled out, "fuck off bitch! Leave me the hell alone!" And he hit the desk with his fist.

"Sefier! What is the problem over here?" Zell asked, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Nothing," Seifer said, shaking his head, lips thinned. "I—I need to go."

"That's right. Run along, whore." This got snickers from the others.

"Cadet, Mitchell, you will not speak to a fellow cadet that way. And if I hear it again, you'll be given a detention." Zell turned a glare on him. "Am I clear?"

He snorted, "sure."

"Seifer," Zell started, touching his shoulder. "You okay?"

Seifer nodded, reluctantly shrugging the friendly hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine, Dincht." He was still pissed off and needed to cool down.

"Seifer, is there something you wanna talk about?"

"No," he shook his head, not wanting to get into it. He was fine, just pissed off. He'd cool down soon enough. "No, I'm good."

Zell nodded his head and gave him a slight smile. "If you're sure. Okay well-" The signal for the end of class sounded and students pounded out of the room quickly, thankful class was over. "Never mind. It can wait until next class." He turned to go back to the front and proceeded to organize his desk from the various papers on there, and sighed.

Seifer started to walk out, only to have someone roughly shove into his shoulder, making him stagger slightly by the force of it. "What the fuck?"

"Fuckin, faggot. Get out of here."

Seifer gritted his teeth and decided to ignore that comment and continued walking. He didn't wanna start anything and get himself expelled from garden. That's just what these bastards wanted. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

He walked along the halls, intending to go to the cafeteria to get some food. He hadn't eaten since this morning and he was pretty hungry. He saw eyes staring as he passed and the voices whispering, obviously thinking he couldn't them. He wish he hadn't. Their cruel words echoing.

"I don't see why he's still here," a voice whispered to her friend.

"I don't know. He should just leave. No one wants him here," her friend snorted in his disgust.

"I hear he likes to take it up the ass. Fuckin faggot. He needs to leave." Another person joined in their conversation.

Seifer froze and clenched his hands into fists so tight, he could feel his fingernails digging into his palms, ignoring the blood dripping down his palms and the pain not even registering. His jaded eyes narrowed and he continued walking, really wishing he didn't hear those words. Just because he was use to it, doesn't mean it didn't hurt to hear those kinds of things spat at him, but he did his best to ignore it. He could just feel his temper rising and took some breaths to try and calm himself down before he did something stupid and got himself kicked out. He was supposed to be doing better. He couldn't be getting into fights.

He made it to the cafeteria and grabbed his food quickly and sat down at an empty table in the corner, hoping people would just leave him alone right now. He kind of lost his appetite back there but he forced himself to eat something anyway. It really pissed him off, people saying such degrading things about him. Mocking him for being gay even. It's not like it was his choice. He just wanted people to leave him alone and let him be. He clenched and unclenched his fists before taking another bite of his food.

He knew those words hurt him, but he refused to let it get to him and refused to throw a punch, no matter how much he wanted to. So he just bared with it and tried his best to forget about it.

"Yo, man," said a male's voice.

"What is it, Dincht?" he sighed, pushing away his half eaten tray of food.

"You forgot your notes," Zell said, handing him the sheets of paper he spoke of, which were gently taken from his hand.

"Thanks," Seifer said quietly.

"Seifer, don't let them get to you," Zell started saying, causing Seifer to frown in confusion by the sudden statement.

"What?"

"Cadet Mitchell," Zell explained. "He's just an ass."

"I know," he sighed, suddenly feeling tired. "I'm fine."

"Okay. And you can make up class tomorrow, since, you know.."

"Right," he sighed again, not looking forward to that, but the prospect of spending more time with the other blond did excite him. He always did enjoy it when he got to be around Zell, even with these stupid feelings he had. He looked up at the other man, cocking his head. Zell had the nicest eyes…

"You okay? Is there something on my face?" Zell asked with a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

Seifer seemed to snap out of it and quickly shook his head, silently cursing him for being stupid. "No. no. I'm fine."

Zell gave him a curious look, wondering what was up with the taller boy, who was looking at the table.

"Are you still upset?' he decided to ask, seeing a slight flush on the others face, mistaking it for his anger.

"What?" Seifer blinked, confused. "No…?" he made it sound like a question.

"Just wondering, is all. Well, I have paperwork to finish up so I'll see ya later!"

Seifer nodded and watched him walk off. "Yeah," he said softly and sighed. He bit his lip and decided to stand up and head for his room to lie down, feeling ready to pass out. He hoped he'd be able to get some sleep at least. Dumping his tray, he walked out.

"Why are you still here lapdog?"

"You're disgusting."

Seifer read as he sat in the cafeteria, feeling his anger welling up inside of him. He was disgusting, he frowned at the note, stomach clenching at the words that were written on the slip of paper. Was he disgusting? He balled his hands up, crumpling the note in the action, and growling. His hands were on his knees and his knuckles were probably turning white from the tight fists, but he didn't care. He didn't know why he didn't just throw the papers he got away, but he didn't. But they were almost everyday now that he'd receive them. He never went to anyone because he didn't find the need to. He could take care of himself.

He wasn't so weak he needed to go running to Leonhart or Trepe, or even Dincht with his issues. He handled it just fine. Sometimes he didn't know why he stuck around. He leaned back in his seat and tipped his head back, thinking. There were times he wanted to say fuck it and leave, but thought better of it. That'd just be giving them what they wanted anyway. And he was bad at taking orders. He wouldn't leave because they wanted him too.

"Ugh. There's the stupid whore," some muttered in a whisper, but Seifer heard him anyway and narrowed his eyes, looking at the table. "When are they gonna wise up and kick his ass to the curb?"

His friend laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah. We don't need people like him around. Stupid faggot."

"He's fuckin useless."

"Seriously." They both chuckled, unaware of the anger brewing in Seifer right then.

"Fuck you," Seifer whispered with clenched teeth. He was not fucking useless! "I'm not useless, you fucking bastards."

"What was that, Knight? Did you say something?" The first guy turned towards him, a sneer on his face.

Seifer's heart was pounding in his chest ready to explode. He was so pissed off. He wasn't useless and he was here and he was getting tired of this. That tore at him the most besides the cracks at him being gay—being called useless. That stung, bad. He may have been many things, but useless was not one of them and it pissed him the fuck off when they called him that. He had a sudden urge to just go drink himself into a stupor and just forget about everything for a while. He wasn't much for drinking but had them sometimes to help him ease some of the things going on in his mind lately.

He really just wanted to throw a solid right hook to the fuckers face, but stopped himself. He had some self control after all.

"I said I wasn't useless," Seifer said louder this time to make sure they heard him.

They laughed.

Seifer glared at them and stood up, turning around and walking out before he did something he'd regret after. "Where ya going, bitch boy?" the other guy mocked with a laugh in his voice. His voice was kinda eerie. "That's right, run along."

"Shut up," Seifer said. "Just shut the fuck up."

"What did you say to me?" he asked with a raised brow.

Seifer just scoffed and walked off, not bothering to repeat himself. They heard him the first time.

''He needs to learn his place here."

"Yeah. He does."

Seifer frowned at their words. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He was just trying to stay out of everyone's way. But they'd go out of their way to piss Seifer off. He decided to ignore them and just not get into it.

"See? That's the art of that technique," Zell was saying, panting slightly. He and Seifer were outside after class, making up some of the lessons he'd missed the other day.

Seifer frowned and wiped sweat from his face and shook his head. He always had a thrill when matching with Zell, even if it was just him teaching. He'd always loved when they fought together. They'd been out there a while, and he'd lost track of time.

"You did good," he also said, grin in place, boxing the air to show his enthusiasm. "See it wasn't so bad."

"Yeah...sure," Seifer said nodding his head.

"You okay, man?" Zell asked, seeing the look on the other man's face.

Seifer just stared at him and frowned again before nodding his head. "Yeah. Fine." He waved it away.

"I know you'll pass, as long as you keep listening," He gave Seifer a look, which Seifer gave back. "No more of that skipping class shit either."

Seifer huffed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah. I know." He rolled his deep green eyes and looked away from Zelll, sighing. He was ready to call it a day and go for a nap. He knew it was still a little early but he didn't care. He'd had a long enough day and was ready to collapse from sheer exhaustion. It wasn't as though he didn't wanna be around the other blond—he did, but right now he just wanted to be left alone. He'd only had to come here to make up what he'd missed. Though enjoyed the moments he had with the other male.

"Something on your, mind?"

"No," Seifer immediately said, coming out of his inner thoughts at the sound of Zell's smooth voice. "Nothing at all."

"I think you just lied to me," Zell pointed out with a small grin. "You're not a very good liar, Almasy."

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Seifer asked, feeling his heart speeding up at the look Zell was giving him—like he could read Seifer's thoughts.

"Because, you got this look," Zell started, pausing to see the others face, "that says, 'hey, Zell, I have something I wanna talk about'."

"I—" Seifer stopped and shook his head. "I wasn't giving you any looks, Dincht," he said, hands shoving into his pockets.

"If you say so…" he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. "Shall we continue? We still have a few more things to work on." He let the matter drop, seeing as he was getting nothing out of the other.

"I'm tired, chicken. I'll make up the rest tomorrow or something."

"Alright. Fine. But you better show up, man," Zell said with a shake of his bond head.

"I will," Seifer sighed and turned around to walk off, throwing over his shoulder, "Later, Dincht."

"See ya, man," Zell waved to his retreating form and decided he was getting hungry and decided to head to the cafeteria for some food.

How has classes been going?"

Zell look up as Quistis came and sat down, her try of food was a salad and some fries. "It's going. There's a few students that are questionable at best," he said with a sigh after taking a bite of his hot dog.

"Really?" she asked, with a chuckle.

"Yep. There's a few who are too cocky for their own good."

"I see," was all she said, now starting in on her meal, a thoughtful look on her pretty face.

"Cadet Mitchell and cadet Rivera to name a couple," he went on. "I mean, their attitudes suck and they're too arrogant."

Quistis nodded and smiled slightly. "That reminds me of Seifer. He was always too cocky for his own good."

"Yeah," Zell nodded his agreement. "But he at least knows what he's doing. The others, they're sloppy." He shrugged his shoulder.

"That's true. He was always so confident too, but not overly so," she said, a slight sigh was heard from her lips.

"Sometimes," Zell chuckled. "But he's got the potential," he said.

"Yes, I always did say that he had the potential," the woman agreed. "He's just a lousy listener."

"Also true," Zell laughed with a nod. "He's trying though. I can see he wants to pass. I just don't know why he started missing some classes."

"I don't know. Have you asked him?"

"He just said he didn't feel like going."

"Ah. That sounds like a typical response from him."

Zell knew Seifer wanted to pass—he just wasn't showing it lately. And knew there was something on the others mind. He'd been back for a while but had changed for the most part, aside from still fighting with Zell. But the shorter had grown use to it and only got to him sometimes. Seifer's attitude had changed and he was always so quietly lately and stayed to himself. Which was fine. Seifer hadn't had many friends, and the people had been less than friendly with him.

And Zell was kind of surprised when Seifer didn't much react to people treating him poorly and instead seemed to focus on work and class. So the incident in class the other day startled Zell. But he knew the other also had a short fuse and could also be pushed so much, he supposed. Zell had felt kinda bad for the other man—never really associating with anyone other than the few of the normal group and he was always by himself.

"Thinking hard or hardly thinking?" she teased him, smiling.

"Both," he chuckled.

"How can you do both?" she asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"I'm just that talented," he said with a grin.

"Right," she scoffed. "So what were you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing really," he shrugged. "Just shit about my next lesson in class. I have some paperwork to go over later today to prepare for tomorrows lesson," he said, taking a sip of his soda after he opened it.

"Oh okay. Speaking of paperwork; I have to go see Squall after I'm done eating."

"Oh really? What for?"

"I don't know. He said he had something he wanted to discuss, I guess." She look at her food and took another bite. "I also have papers to turn in for my daily report," she added after swallowing her food.

"Hmm," Zell said and continued munching on his food until it was gone. "Alright. Well, I gotta go, Quis. I'll talk to ya later okay?" he said with a wave and grabbed his tray.

"Okay. See you later, Zell."

Clutching the chain in his hand, Zell walked along the halls and only getting stopped a few times from students with questions, he continued to make his way to the dorm rooms. It was a nice day outside and he'd been out walking for a while, having the energy to burn. It also helped that he fought a few monsters on his little outing after having stopped to get himself some food at his ma's house. It'd been a while since he'd had the opportunity to see her so it was nice and she had cooked him a nice meal, which she always does when he came to visit her. He sighed to himself as he thought. He did like being an Instructor actually, though at first he never really seen himself as someone teaching others, but it was nice. And he enjoyed it. With the exception of some troubled cadets, but he supposed that's to be expected. He didn't really have trouble getting most cadets to pay attention. And several of them actually showed great potential in Zell's opinion.

He loved what he taught. Squall had said he knew Zell could do it and had offered him the position, which after a moments stunned silence, was excepted by the blond. Squall didn't offer much praise but he'd changed after the war, mostly because of Rinoa, which he was grateful for. Squall was his best friend he'd liked to think. And had grown a little closer to him as everyone after the end of the war.

Everyone had changed. Even himself. While he still had his moments, he'd calmed down a lot on his anger too. He controlled himself a lot better. And Seifer's barbs to him only got to him sometimes. Which he knew he only did it to rile him. It was good to see some of the old Seifer still in there, aside from being relatively quiet and subdued nowadays. It still bothered him how Seifer didn't really have any friends and was always by himself. He didn't know why it bothered him but it did. But at least he kept himself out of trouble. And Seifer Almasy was always known for causing chaos. He shook his head at his thoughts and chuckled to himself and continued walking, seeing someone pass him in the halls.

He and Seifer had become somewhat of friends, he'd liked to say. If you can get past him pissing the shorter man off and still being an ass.

"Hey, Zelly! Where ya headed?"

"Oh! Hey, Selphie," Zell grinned at her and stopped when she caught up to him. "Just headed to the dorms. What's up?"

"Oh nothing, really," she said. "Just went to find Irvine. Have you seen him?" She looked down the halls in hopes of finding her boyfriend, but not seeing that dang cowboy anywhere."Damn blasted cowboy!"

Zell chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, not recently. Have you checked his room?"

"Of course! That was the first place I looked," she said with a sigh.

"Oh! I think he may have mentioned going into town today," Zell said suddenly.

"Oh," she frowned. "Okay. He didn't tell me that." She huffed and crossed her slight arms over her breasts.

"Sorry. I don't know. He should be back soon," Zell said, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah," Selphie nodded. "So how are things going?"

"Um, fine, I guess," he answered, hands in his pocket, chain in his right fist. "Just a little worn out, I guess."

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Zelly," the petite girl said with a shake of her finger.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not!"

"I know you. You work yourself too hard! Go relax for a while."

"Yes, mother," he snarked back with another eye roll.

She laughed at him and shook her head.

"Well, if I'm gonna do that, I'm gonna have to go," the blond said, indicating with his head the direction of the dorms. "Which I was doing before you interrupted!" he joked.

"Fine, fine. I'll catch ya later, Zell!"

"Bye Sel," he called back with wave and turned back around to head for the dorms. He liked the girl but she was crazy sometimes.

He knocked on Seifer's door and, after a moment of Zell wondering if he was even there, he heard a muffled, "coming," through the door and waited patiently. The door opened a few seconds later to reveal slightly disheveled Seifer, who looked like he may have been napping.

"What do you want, Dincht? I'm not in the mood," Seifer said while crossing his arms.

"Do you always have to be such an ass?" Zell wondered with a frown.

Seifer just stared at him with a glare. "Was there something you wanted? Or were you here to lecture me again? If that's the case, save it."

"No, that's not why I'm here, Seifer," Zell said and shoved Seifer into the room before closing the door.

Seifer clenched his teeth and was itching to give a right hook for the shoving. "What the hell, chicken-wuss!"

"Here. You dropped this outside earlier today," Zell said while hold out his hand.

Seifer blinked and eyed it for a moment before taking it and latching it back around his neck. "I need to get a new chain for this…" He looked over at Zell. "Thanks, Dincht."

Zell nodded."I know you always wear it and thought you might want it back."

"You could have waited though. You didn't have to bring it to me," Seifer said.

"Ah, well, I went into town to visit ma and I found this laying in the grass and knew it was yours and wanted to be nice and bring it back to you."

"Oh," was all Seifer said to that, moving to get himself a drink from the fridge. "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," Zell said with a nod.

Seifer came back and handed him a coke, which was accepted. "Thanks."

Seifer nodded. "Still, you didn't have to bring it to me."

"Seifer, just cause you're an asshole doesn't mean I am." Zell rolled his eyes. "It's obviously important to you."

Seifer chuckled and shook his head, taking a sip of his drink. "Well...I appreciate it."

Zell mocked gasped. "Oh! Did I just hear Seifer Almasy appreciate something?"

Sefier frowned and crossed his arms. "Dincht.."

Zell laughed. "Sorry, sorry." He sat down without being asked and sighed. "You know, it's nice to talk like this without fists being thrown."

Seifer gave a thoughtful sound.

"Why can't you always be this nice? I know you're not the bastard everyone thinks you are, Seifer."

"Says who?"

"Come off it, man," Zell rolled his eye and scoffed. "That's just how you want people to think you are. We both know you're not the asshole you pretend to be."

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" Seifer asked with a raised brow, leaning back in his seat.

"Really, Seifer?" Another eye roll from Zell at this. "I know you're not." Zell knew he wasn't really like that. He just puts that up because he wants to maintain that he's a hard ass.

"You don't know anything, chicken." Seifer said looking at his drink.

Zell chuckled. "I know you pretty well, Seifer."

"You think so?"

"I'd like to think so, yeah."

"Hmm," Seifer gave him a glance

Sure they'd been spending a little more time together, but Seifer was a pretty complex person when he wanted to be and he wasn't an easy person to read. He liked it that way. He didn't really care for people to know him. He'd prefer it if they didn't. No one's tried to get to know him anyway so it wasn't like it matter anyhow. He'd always been a private person since growing up. And that suited him just fine. And Zell was saying he knew Seifer? Did he, really though? He hadn't made himself obvious enough for anyone to know him or what he's thinking.

He'd made it a point to keep people away enough to not know him actually. And he knew he hid behind his bastardly exterior. Though he knew he'd changed and wasn't as hard assed as he use to be, he still liked to keep people at a distance. He didn't know how he felt about Zell knowing him so well.

"Something on your mind?" Zell's voice jolted him out of his inner monologue and he turned to face the shorter man and shook his head.

"No, not really…" A lie, but Zell didn't really need to know that bit. He was kept things to himself for a reason. What he was thinking was no one's business but his own.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Dincht. I'm fine."

"Look, man, I know we've never really been close, but if you, I don't know, need to talk about something…" Zell trailed off with a shrug, knowing Seifer knew what he was getting at.

"I don't need to talk about anything," Seifer said, rubbing his head.

"Okay. I'm just sayin'…"

"I know," Seifer sighed. "I am fine. There's noting wrong…"

Zell knew he was lying but knew Seifer well enough to know that Seifer had a hard time telling people anything about what was on his mind. And if Seifer didn't wanna talk, he wouldn't. He wished he would just open up a little bit. Everyone has to sometime; even Squall had learned that. But Seifer was more hard headed than Squall on certain things. And he knew Seifer must have things on his mind, but he was stubborn.

"Okay, stubborn ass, you don't have to tell me," Zell said.

"There's nothing to tell, chickie."

"Ugh, bastard," Zell said with a grin on his face.

Seifer stared at Zell and returned his smile, quirking his lips slightly while shaking his head. This brat, Seifer sighed fondly. It was in these moments exactly when Seifer knew why he had feelings for the other blond. And he hated himself for even having these feelings in the first place. But Zell was Zell and he knew they were only growing and knew he couldn't stop it. Zell had always been different from the rest.

"Whatca thinkin about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Dincht," Seifer said with a shrug. "It's nothing important."

Zell didn't believe him but let the matter drop. "Okay, if you say so. Anyway, what were you up to before I came over?"

Seifer was glad the subject changed. "I was sleeping."

"Oh. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's fine."

"You sure?"

"I said it was fine, Zell."

Zell started. It wasn't very often the other said his name. "Hey, you said my name."

"Don't get use to it, chickie," he said with a scoff.

Zell rolled his eyes. "Asshole," was his retort. "It'd be nice to hang out like this without you being an asshat all the time."

Seifer just looked at him.

"Well, I should get going. I have to finish going over assignments for next class." Zell stood up and finished his drink off before crushing the can. "Thanks for the drink."

"No problem," Seifer said quietly also standing, and walking Zell to the door.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Zell grinned at him.

"Yeah. I'll be there," Seifer said with a nod of his blond head.

"Later, man," Zell waved and started walking off.

"See ya Dincht," Seifer waited a few moments before closing the door.


End file.
